


Turgon’s lament

by SidiScheda



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Gondolin, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidiScheda/pseuds/SidiScheda
Summary: Turgon laments the death of Aredhel.
Kudos: 6





	Turgon’s lament

Silence everywhere  
No one dares to speak  
In fear of my wrath  
My violence to come  
I shall be swift in my revenge  
I swear

But now I only see you  
So weak  
Yet, in the past so radiant  
Sitting by your side  
In this unfortunate hour  
Oh Aredhel, oh my sister sweet  
I weep

Is it you?  
I cannot tell  
My eyes are clouded with tears  
You lie dead  
The bed in your room is empty and cold  
Fire there burns no more

Foolish, so foolish I was to let you go  
The madness of the elf who would now deny me  
What I had deemed right  
What I have accomplished fades away  
Only grief remains  
And behind grief anger creeps silently into my veins

It simmers, roars, burns  
With every ragged breath, I take  
It grows and blooms  
To the fullest  
The strength of it frightens me  
Nevertheless, I welcome it with open arms

You, husband, killer, sinner  
You, kin slayer, betrayer of my trust  
Now listen to what I say  
As my word is law  
And the law will be fulfilled to the end

Your hands are red with blood  
Your words are poison  
Don’t you dare to threaten or to plead  
You will see your undoing  
Into the jaws of Caragdûr you will be cast

I will destroy you, even if it would be the last thing I ever do.


End file.
